Unknown Family
by BobWhite
Summary: Tony has a daughter he never knew existed. Full Summary Inside! Pls R&R 2 find out more!
1. A Child He Didn't Know About

**Full Summary:**

Tony's high school sweetheart had joined the Air Force when she was only seventeen and had gone through boot camp the summer before their senior year. During Prom, they had one night of passion and then she was gone, with orders to another country. What happens when he finds out he's got a daughter? Will he travel to Atlantis when he learns where she's been living this whole time and where her mother was really stationed?

**A Child He Didn't Know About:**

**DC:**

He had shown up earlier then the others, even a little earlier then Gibbs himself. He had gotten a strange phone call the night before saying that members of the Air Force would be showing up at his work in the morning, to explain some things. As far as he knew the only person he knew that was in the Air Force had been killed nearly two months ago. So why were they coming to talk to him now? Had his sweetheart not really been killed like they had been told?

He had gone to her funeral, had taken a personal day so that he could go to her funeral and then had gone by her folks house to tell them how sorry he was. They had loved having him around the house when he was in school. In fact, he had been over at there house more times than he was at his own house. He sometimes stayed over at the house just so he would not have to face his father when he came home. He and his father never really had a stable relationship and even when they did try to get along, it had never worked out. His father still blamed him for the death of his younger sister who had died when she was two from falling into the pool and drowning. He knew not to get his father involved in something like this.

So as he began his work day early, and the rest of the team started showing up, he knew that this was going to be like a day he probably wouldn't forget. He could still remember there last night together, could still remember that she had left with her orders in hand all smiles. It wasn't like they hadn't kept in touch. She would send him an email every now and then, but keeping up with each others lives wasn't really in each others vocabulary. So he went about his day and just as Gibbs got a call that they had a case and were heading out, the Air Force decided to arrive. Great, like they really had perfect timing or something like that.

The two officers seemed to be a little uncomfortable in the presence of the team but soon got over it, asking Tony if there was a place that they could talk in private. Gibbs told Ziva and McGee to head to the crime scene and that they would follow shortly. He wasn't going to leave Tony alone with two officers from the Air Force who were trying to talk to him in Private, away from everyone else that cared about him. He would be there for Tony knowing that he would never call his dad in for something as small as talking to two Air Force Officers.

Tony showed the two officers into the conference room, while Ziva and McGee headed to the crime scene to start processing it. They knew that whatever was about to be said would most likely be shared between the team and friends once the two officers left. Both officers sat down in the conference room and as soon as the door was shut and Gibbs and Tony were sitting, they started in on why they were really here and what the matter at hand was.

Being Told:

"I know you probably have a lot of questions for us and I'm sure your wondering why it took us two months to finally come and see you and I… we apologize for being so late in coming to see you, but we have been very busy and we hadn't yet found out that Tamatra had been keeping in contact with you. Once we found out from her parents where to find you, it was just a matter of figuring out if you had the right Security Clearance and if not then would it be given to you and your team. But you're probably wondering who we are and by the look on your bosses face, it is so." _Colonel Carter said._

"Well I already know who you are. You introduced yourselves last night when you called. You are General Jack O'Neil and you are Colonel Carter. But what does my Security Clearance have anything to do with Tamatra? She was killed in Iraq nearly two months ago. I went to her funeral and everything. Her parents didn't say anything then."

"That's because they didn't know. Tamatra didn't know how to tell them where she was or what she was doing and quiet frankly, she didn't have the clearance to do so. But we are allowing you to know what she did and allow you to tell your team as well. Tamatra wanted you to know before she died that she never stopped thinking of you the whole time she was away. She wanted you to know that so that when we told you the real reason we are here, you wouldn't get too mad at her or stay mad at her." _General O'Neil said._

"So what's all the hubbub about that Tamatra couldn't tell me before she died?"

"And why all the secrecy now? Why not tell him when she left where she was going?"

"Agent Gibbs, there were protocols that we had to adhere by. We couldn't just blurt out to anybody what we do for a living. Tamatra knew that more than anything that she wasn't going to be able to live long enough for us to get her back here and to see Mr. DiNozzo. What we are trying to say, is that Tamatra worked in a classified section of the military, which involves nearly every country in the world. Mr. DiNozzo, your girlfriend was stationed in a whole different galaxy these past few years. The night of your prom was when she conceived your daughter Abigail. She gave her your last name so that she would always know that she had a father here on Earth. We want you and your team to come with us, back to Colorado and back to where Abigail is. Our base is in Cheyenne Mountain and with the help of you and your team, we believe that Abigail will have a better sense of moving back to Earth. The whole trip will take a maximum of two months since it takes nearly a month to get to the Pegasus from here. Are you willing to go? Are you willing to meet your daughter? She has been told her whole life about you, has seen photographs of you and knows what you do for a living. But the real questions still lie in her head as she did not come back to Earth for her mother's funeral because she could not get back."

"I'm…I need time to think this through, if you don't mind. I'll let you know what my decision is as soon as I think about it."

"That is understandable. We will be in DC for the next week if you wish to talk to us at any time. This was a stopover mission, so to speak, as we are mainly here to talk to a Section of the government that helps us with our funding and everything else. Please, don't hesitate to call if you have any questions. And I was asked to give this to you." _Colonel Carter gave her his card and then a packet of photos as well. _

"Thanks."

"Your welcome; Now, if you'll excuse us, we are running a little late for our meeting. I really do hope that you decide to go. She is a wonderful young woman and has hoped to meet you for a few years now."

"I'll…we'll be in contact. I'll escort you out."

Gibbs left the room with the two Officers and let Tony think for awhile. He knew that he was going to have to talk this over with not only Gibbs but also the team. And whatever case it was that they had just been handed, it would have to be handed to another team for, if they decided to go, it was going to be a long haul from here on out. Tony sat in the chair and looked at the card the Colonel had just given him before composing himself. He left the conference room and headed back down to his desk, where he could see Ziva and McGee had returned from the crime scene. They looked at him and sitting down at his desk, ignored them before pulling out his cell and texting Tamatra's mother who was the only one that had a cell as her father didn't think one was necessary to have in this day and age. He asked if they could meet and then when she answered back yes, he asked if she would meet him at the small diner that he and Tamatra used to frequent when they were young. She told him she would be there in an hour.

Tony got up from his desk, grabbed his gear and keys and left the office right as Gibbs came back up using Ducky's elevator. He saw Tony duck into the elevator and figured he was going to clear his head. He walked to his desk and told the team that the case was being handed over and that they were taking a two month sabbatical to help the military out with some kind of project and that Abby would be coming with and Ducky would be coming with. Gibbs had already gotten ahold of Colonel Carter and told her that they were willing to go to wherever Abigail was and get her to move back to Earth. He told her that Tony was still thinking it over but if he had to, he would force him to go as well. She thanked him for his answer and told them that they would leave that Friday, after all of there meetings were over.

_Meanwhile…_ Tony had met up with Tamatra's mom at the diner twenty minutes later. The diner was no loner in operation but because he had bought the land it was sitting on so to always remember everything that had happened when he was in high school, the building was still standing. And it was also a good place to go and think for a while when he didn't want anyone to know where he was going. They talked about Tamatra and then Tony asked if she had told them anything pertaining to a child. Tamatra's mother was taken aback by the fact that her daughter might have had a child, but then realized that after a minute that Tony had just also found out about the child.

She told him that no, she didn't know about the child, and even though she loved her daughter, she didn't want anything to do with the child. Her daughter had apparently disgraced the family by joining the military and she wished nothing to do with the child. They left it at that and parted ways. Now, Tony knew that he had to go and see Abigail and meet her for the first time, but would she warm up to his ways and allow him to bring her home and away from whatever it was that she grew up with. He had yet to even look at the pictures that were still sitting on his desk.

Would Tony and Abigail get along? And how will the team react to seeing where Abigail has been living nearly half her life? Will she leave once she knows that she has a father that wants her?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	2. A Father She Never Knew

**A Father She Never Knew:**

**Atlantis:**

Abigail was in the gym with Teyla. They had been sparring all afternoon and though it had been two months since her mother's death, she was as active as ever. For being thirteen-year-old, she had grown up with Torren, had had the same birthday parties with him and had even started to have a crush on him. In the thirteen years she had lived in Atlantis with her mother, she knew that she still had another part of her she had not been able to see, ever. She knew her grandparents didn't want anything to do with her because her mother had chosen the military life even though they had been against it. So she knew that she had a father that had never known about her and probably wouldn't. She was content to living in Atlantis around her friends and the people she had come to call family.

Abigail, or Abby as everyone called her, seemed to fit right in and even with as many children on the base as there was now; she seemed to be good at babysitting as well. Dr. McKay and Dr. Keller had gotten married when she was six-year-old and they now had three children of there own. Teyla and Kanan had gotten married after the wraith war had ended and had had three more children as well, two girls and one more boy. Kernel Sheppard had met a lovely woman off-world and had fallen in love with her. She had moved onto the base when Abby was eight and they had gotten married shortly after that. It was a good thing the woman's people were friendly traders with the base. Kernel Sheppard and Reyka had had three children with another on the way. And Ronon had finally gotten over the loss of his whole people and his wife and found a nice woman from off-world and fallen in love with her. They had gotten married when she was ten and were expecting there second child.

Her life was filled with children to take care, time for herself and Torren, who she had started dating now that there was nothing to fear anymore, though there parents still went off-world now and then. The people of Athos had stayed on Atlantis after being rescued by Kernel Sheppard and his team while Michael still had Teyla and an unborn Torren. They still adhered to there traditions and everyone knew that this time of peace was a time of gratitude.

Since the wraith had been killed in her third year alive, she was more and more aloud to go off-world with her friends now that there was no more enemy to try and kill them at every turn. Sure, there were worlds yet to be discovered, but she hoped that she would still be here someday to be able to form a team of her own, hopefully with Torren on it, and be able to explore through the gate just like her mother used to do and just like her aunts and uncles do now. She considered Jennifer and Teyla to be her aunts and Rodney, Ronon and John to be her uncles. She even considered Mr. Woolsey, who had stayed in command of Atlantis after the wraith were destroyed part of her family. Having no one to teach her for her schooling, she would normally head up to Mr. Woolsey's office and read one of his books that he had brought along.

When her mother would head home for two weeks out of the year, she would always bring back things for her to read. She always managed to bring back lots of books and movies, though the movies now seemed to be used by everyone on base. She had also managed to bring back a laptop for her to do whatever she wanted on instead of asking to use a laptop from McKay's lab. She was a very good reader and very good at whatever studies might come her way. But growing up in a whole different galaxy and never having ever stepped foot on Earth had its tolls. She didn't know what kids her age were supposed to be doing and she didn't know if she even wanted to leave the base. Atlantis, according to her mother, had been a myth/legend back on Earth and to some still was the unconquerable city that so many coveted.

She would get up in the middle of the night and head to the East Pier nowadays and just sit on the Pier reading one of the books her mother had bought for her. A knock on the head from Teyla brought her out of her thinking and back to reality, to the sparring event that had been going on for a little over an hour. Teyla nodded at her and they bowed before ending the session. A knock on the head always brought her out of her own mind and back to reality like it did most kids. She could see the concern in Teyla's eyes as they grabbed there bags and left the gym. Not two days ago, Mr. Woolsey had told her in front of the rest of her family that her father was coming to Atlantis with those he worked with to meet her. She was anticipating his arrival by thinking of other things than having him arrive at her home. She didn't want to even think about it, so Teyla told her that Torren would be waiting in the Mess Hall for there lunch date and Abigail ran off to meet him.

The two had grown incredibly close since the death of her mother. Teyla had always been like a second mother to her anyways since she had grown up with Torren. And in a way she felt like they really were family, had it not been for the fact that they looked nothing like each other. Abigail had chosen to dress in the way of not only her mother's Earth style, but also that of the Athosian style. She was a little out there when it came to clothes but they just figured it had to do with the fact that she had grown up during a time of war and even though she lived on Atlantis, she knew that she needed to express what she was feeling, any way she could.

Torren was waiting for her when she arrived ten minutes later, a little sweaty. The rest of SGA1 was sitting at there own table. There own families out and about, wondering the city since they were on the clock. Torren had a picnic lunch and they were leaving, heading to the Pier when Teyla walked into the Mess Hall to sit with her team mates. Everyone was smiling at the pair who were told to be back in two hours by Teyla. Even though the two pre-teens were dating, Torren and Abigail still felt obligated to listen to everything Teyla told them.

Picnic Lunch:

Torren and Abigail sat in there usual spot on the Pier, spreading out the blanket Torren had brought. They out the food on the blanket and ate in silence for awhile until at last Torren spoke up.

"Tell me, my Abigail, what do you think your father will say when he sees you?"

"I honestly don't know. From what my mother told me and from what I learned from Mr. Woolsey, he is a military cop who helps the navy solve crimes. It doesn't sound that different from what our parents do on a regular bases but then again, he does live on Earth and I have never actually been there. What I am wondering is how he will react to seeing us together. What I want to know is if he aims on taking me away from my real family. I don't want to leave Atlantis; there is still so much I have not done."

"And I do not want you to leave either. But what if he wants you to go back to Earth with him, even if it is just for a few weeks a year? Would you not be satisfied that you would at least get to see your father now that your mother is gone?"

"I would, but that is just it, why now? Why when my mother is dead does he come now? Why not when she was laying dieing? Why come now when all is said and done? I am told that he went to her funeral at my grandparent's house. I am also told that my grandparent's want nothing to do with me. Will he take me away from everything I have ever known?"

"I hope he does not, but you must give him a chance to show you who he is and what he does for a living. Let him show you that he is willing to change for you. And as for the why now part. I believe it is because your mother never told him about you and even if she wanted to, you know the military would have just told her that she wasn't aloud due to the classified part of the government we now belong to. She wouldn't have been able to tell him even if she really, really wanted to. You and I both know that."

"Can we not talk about this now? They are not going to be here for another three weeks and we have so much to do in that time. Is not the annual Athosian Harvest Festival coming up? Shouldn't the Athosians be getting ready for the Festival now that they have a crop to harvest since the main land is being used as a farm in some sorts?"

"Aye, I guess we best be headed over there then, shan't we. My mother will be delighted to know that the two of us will be helping in the Harvest Festival as she has not been able to since becoming a member of the SGA1 nye eighteen years ago. We should be getting our things ready and I know the younger kids will want to help this year. We shan't be discussing this at a time like this. We thank the gods that your mother showed up when she did and was able to find the planets that grow the ZPM's year round. Everyone was talking about it when we were remembering her after her death. Do you not still grieve for her being gone?"

"Aye, I do, but it is not as hard when I am around you and the rest of my family. Mostly the kids of my aunts and uncles keep me busy in ways I never thought were even possible. Growing up, we only had each other to play with because of the war and everything. Now that the times of the wraith are over, we can possibly make our own time in a world not known yet."

"Now, that our picnic is over, shall we do something more fun, say go swimming. I know that you used to love to jump off this very Pier when our mothers were not looking when we were younger. It was like you were born to be in the water and yet I was never able to get you out before our parents figured out what we had done and brought a Jumper to get us out."

"That does sound like fun, but maybe we can leave that for when I show my father what I used to do for fun. He should get a kick out of it. Now, though, we need to get packed and head over to the main land for the harvest. We will be very busy this year as the crops yielded more than the base will need. Come, my Torren, and we will head back to the inner city and make haste that we are not too late that the Jumpers have already left. Then what a pickle we would be in."

They left there picnic spot once more and headed back to the inner city to prepare for the long stay on the main land for the Athosian Harvest Festival. They would be taking the children of there aunts and uncles along with them knowing that it would be most appreciated and that the kids could use some time out of the city as most were too young for gate travel. This was going to be a long couple weeks, what with the hard work of the festival and worrying about what her father would think of her.

Athosian Harvest Festival:

Torren and Abigail made haste to the inner parts of the city that day following there picnic. Teyla had already packed a bag for both of them and they were ready to leave before the rest of the kids were. Abigail had stayed in her mother's quarters so as not to inconvenience anyone else, but Teyla had the code for it and Abigail had given her permission to enter whenever she was not around and she needed something. There was always a child that wanted to read one of her books or watch one of the movies she had collected on her mothers many trips to Earth.

All the younger kids would be going with to keep out of the way of not only there parents but also the fellow soldiers. War was a thing of the past and most of the kids had never had to fear for their lives like Abigail and Torren and the rest of the Athosian children that had grown up around them. They moved to the Jumper Bay and were headed for the Main Land within ten minutes of everyone boarding. The younger children had never helped with the Harvest Festival and it would have to be taught to them. Abigail and Torren had helped plant the crops and now they would help harvest them.

Once on the Main Land and in the Harvest Camp, they set there belongings in the tents they would use for the next few weeks and then took the younger kids and headed into the fields to work. The younger kids caught on fast for what was supposed to happen during the festival and what they were supposed to do and before long, everyone was working, plucking the corn, plucking the berries that had grown from the trees that grew on the land. Torren and Abigail ended up taking one of the harvest carts over to a secluded area of the crop field and eventually started talking about her father, away from the other kids and Athosian adults.

The air was filled with laughter and chatter from all around the Harvest Camp. From adults and kids moving along the rows of the crop fields, to adults moving the harvest wagons from the fields to the tents where they would be sorted out and stored till everyone headed back to the city. Being that Abigail's mother had the ancient gene, she had also been born with that same gene so her mother had taught her to fly the Jumpers just in case it was ever needed or just for some fun.

The first two weeks of the Harvest went by in a flash and seeing as there really wasn't much to do but sleep by the time night came, mostly everyone was up in the morning bright and early and done eating by the time everyone headed out to the fields to continue harvesting. All that was left to harvest was the one plant that seemed to have almost all the kids breaking out in hives once they tried to touch it. It was funny but manageable. For those that had become immune to the plants allergenic properties, they picked the fruit off the vines. The fruit was like a kind of grape intermixed with tomato. It was a very tasty fruit and even the kids that hated vegetables ate it because it tasted so much like a fruit.

When the Harvest was finally over and the Jumpers were packed full of the harvest, everyone packed up there belongings and headed to the Jumpers and back to the city. With the Daedalus supposing to drop out of hyperspace in the next few days, Torren and Abigail knew they would need to have all the food and stores put away before they could do anything else. Torren gave his and Abigail's bags to his younger sister Amala to take to there mother and told her to keep an eye on her younger brother and sister as well. They skedaddled back to there sleeping quarters as fast as they could knowing that Torren meant what he said and that there was a lot of work to be done. The rest of the kids were taken off there hands and sent back to there own parents as the unloading came full circle and they started to store it in the perspective locations around the city so just in case something happened to one supply, they'd have another.

Then when all the unloading and storing was over, Torren and Abigail headed towards Teyla's quarters and then Abigail, after grabbing her belongings, left for her own quarters. She told the others, that she needed time to think by herself and not to feel any discomfort for her being by herself.


	3. Meeting Each Other For The First Time

**Meeting Each Other For The First Time:**

**Daedalus Mess Hall:**

Tony was sitting in the Mess Hall looking and re-looking over the pictures that Kernel Carter and General O'Neil had given him all those weeks ago. He was alone at first and then the rest of his team came in along with Abby, ducky and Palmer. They sat down around the table next to him after grabbing something to eat and drink and looked at the untouched food that sat in front of him. He stared and then looked up at the rest of them.

"Look at her, I mean really look at her. All of the photos portray her as a fun, loving, happy girl. From when she was a little girl until probably before Tamatra died. I wouldn't know about the past two months because apparently there are no photos, but she looks so happy. What if she doesn't want to leave? What if we can't persuade her to leave with us?"

"Then we figure out a compromise Tony. I mean, who wouldn't want to get to know you. You're fun, happy, sometimes loving and mostly a quirky guy. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a father." _Abby said._

"Thanks for the words Abs, but even I know she's going to hate me from the minute I step off this ship. Unless we are beamed down to whatever the city is called. Have you ever seen any kind of city like this before?"

"No, and we probably won't ever see it again after we go back home. But at least knowing that there is a little DiNozzo running around this galaxy has to be a little weird to even you Tony. I mean think about it." _McGee stated._

"Not helping probee."

"Hey I'm not the probee anymore Tony, Ziva is."

"But she's more capable of taking care of herself than say you or me any day."

"Good point, but I'm pretty sure your daughter will be able to take care of herself as well, though she might have to contend with beating her father up every now and then when we can't." _Ziva joked._

"Hey, that is so not fair Ziva. You know I'm a pretty fair fighter, just not as good as you are. But the point is, will she even believe me when I tell her that I never even knew about her?"

"She just might. Considering the place she grew up in and the fact that we all had to sign Non-Disclosure Agreements saying we weren't allowed to talk about it before we were even allowed within the ship, she'll most likely understand. And who knows, that little gift you brought for her might just help her to like you more." _Gibbs finished._

"Is this bloody trip over yet? It's been so long and I'm feeling cramped as it is. I need to be on solid ground once more. When are we going to get to where we are going?" _Ducky squabbled making them all laugh. He knew that they needed a good laugh and it was the only way to do so._

"Actually, Doctor, we just dropped out of Hyperspace. If you folks would kindly gather your belongings up and anything you brought with you and meet me in the Hanger Bay within the next ten minutes, we'll be on our way down." _Kernel Caldwell said walking into there conversation at the end of the joke the Dr. Mallard had just cracked._

"Finally!" _they all said together and got up, heading towards there quarters, gathering all of there belongings up and then heading towards the Hanger Bay where they were met by Kernel Caldwell and a group of Marines that were to take the place of another group leaving and returning to Earth._

"Now, that we are getting off this ship, I think it's a good idea to get the lot of you a nice good shower, don't you think?" _Kernel Caldwell said._

"We don't smell that bad Kernel. Your showers worked perfectly fine, but a nice hot shower does sound good right about now."

"As I thought it might. We're ready when you are Hermiad."

Hermiad beamed the group down to the Command Tower and then the real fun began.

**Atlantis:**

Kernel Sheppard and his team were in the Gate Room when the group was beamed down. Immediately all eyes fell on Tony, who reminded them so much of Abby that it was uncanny. Ronon moved away from the group saying he'd get Torren and Abby and have them meet everyone in the Conference Room. Abby had told him that they were going for a jog around the city and he was the only one that knew where to find them when they took small breaks. He could always time it to the exact minute when they were going to stop and take a break. Keeping in shape had been Abby's decision just in case they were needed for anything other than babysitting.

Kernel Sheppard extended his arm and told them that they would be heading to the Conference Room and that if the group would kindly follow him, he'd show them the way. They all recognized the team from the pictures Kernel Carter had given Tony. They were always in the pictures with Abigail along with a young boy that looked to be her age. They walked into the Conference room and had to wait another ten minutes before Ronon came back with Torren and Abigail behind him.

The pair was sweaty from there run and they could tell who Abigail was from the photos. They all nodded and Torren and I sat next to each other, in the middle of Teyla and Ronon. The others nodded as well and then Mr. Woolsey walked in. Mr. Woolsey, the man she had considered almost like a father put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it a little before taking his seat at the head of the table. The whole team, from Kernel Sheppard all the way down to Dr. Keller, was in the room to support Abigail in what was going to be a tough reunion. And so the meeting began.

Face To Face:

"I'm aware that you were given pictures of Abby before you agreed to come here. Abby is a most special girl, to all of us. We have treated her as our own since the day she was born and unlike what you might think, she has grown up pretty much like any other child on Earth, except for the fact that she grew up on Atlantis. She helps out as much as she can and both she and Torren just got back from a three week stay on our main land harvesting the crops that supply this outpost. What we want to know, what she wants to know, is if you will be taking her away from her home and if you intend to do so, when. Can you answer those questions?" _Mr. Woolsey stated._

"I was just thinking that we could get to know each other first. We're here for the next month or so and I was planning on getting to know her better. I have pictures and all but what I don't understand is why she has never been to Earth. If Tamatra was allowed two weeks of leave a year, then why didn't she bring Abigail with her?" _Tony asked._

"I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here and be with my friends, besides it was safer here when I was younger than in the skies about the planets. I mean hyperspace might be all well and dandy, but when you were out of hyperspace in this galaxy, it was dangerous. Whole ships have been destroyed from the enemy the galaxy had. It was safer to stay here. Now, if you don't mind, I want to know something of you. My mother told me all about you and how weirdly involved in movies and what not. Are you still the same? And how would you support me if I decided to come back with you?"_ I asked._

"What do you mean if? We were told that we were supposed to persuade you to move back home and that you wouldn't be able to stay here anymore." _Abby said._

"Abs, this is not the time for that. We have plenty of time to figure all of this out. Tony needs to get to know his daughter and I'm sure we can be of some use around here." _Gibbs said._

"Abs, your name wouldn't happen to be Abigail would it?" _Dr. Keller asked._

"As a matter of fact it is, but why would that matter?"

"Abby here, is out forensic scientist, the best we have ever had. Of course, she is the only one we have ever had, but still. She's just a little gothic on the side. But she has a bowling team with nuns if that makes her seem a little more friendly." _McGee said._

"Hmph. If we are done here Mr. Woolsey, Torren and I need to get back to what we were doing. I do have a life here, even if you think I am only a thirteen-year-old. I plan on staying here and we can work out some kind of agreement later, but I am not leaving my home and family, whether you like or not. Come on Torren, we were in the middle of our run when we were interrupted. Ronon, I'll meet you in the gym in an hour for a sparring lesson. Teyla, after that, I was wondering if you'd meditate with me. And Kernel Sheppard, I was wondering if you could let me practice with the Jumper this afternoon?"

"That all sounds good. And I expect to see you in my office at five tonight for your school lesson. Bring the other kids as well, they need to start there school lessons as well."

"Of course Mr. Woolsey; we'll be there."

"Then have a nice rest of your run. How many miles did you get in before you were interrupted?" _Teyla asked._

"We were on mile fifteen. Maybe we can get the last five miles in and if not, we'll start over on Thursday. Are any military personnel joining us Thursday?"

"We plan on having out normal PT Thursday and everyone knows what to expect when you join the group. We run your route every time you run with us, so maybe we'll keep some people in shape."

"Yes, that sounds like fun. I will see you later on tonight then. Come on Torren, we still have five more miles to go."

"It was nice meeting you agents. I'll see you later mother."

"Go in peace my son."

"We always do."

Torren and Abigail walked out of the conference room leaving her father and the rest of his co-workers looking after them. Then Gibbs turned back to the team members.

"You let her do all of that without any supervision? Is that what her mother used to do?"

"She has supervision. She does that with us. The running is what she used to do with her mother before she got sick and died."

"What exactly did Tamatra die of?" _Tony asked._

"We call it the Hoffan Plague. Basically, during the time of war with the Wraith, this race which was called the Hoffan's (they lived on the planet Hoff which was eventually destroyed by the Wraith once they figured out what they had been doing) developed this drug that would make everyone that took it, uneatable so to speak. But when the Wraith figured out what they were doing and figured out that we had helped them, they destroyed the world and made sure that no one could ever do anything like that ever again. But because the drug was already out in the galaxy on many different worlds, the Wraith were afraid to eat in fear that there food supply would always be tainted. Eventually, about 50% of those that were infected died. The other 50% became immune to the drug and were, in other purposes deemed inedible. We defeated the Wraith when Tamatra came to Atlantis after finding a way to kill them all, including taking out there cloning facilities and all of there ways of feeding. Essentially, we whipped there buts to the point that there was only a handful left. When we finally found them, we destroyed them." _Kernel Sheppard finished._

"And there was no making peace with them, at all?" _Ziva asked._

"You don't understand because you never had to face them. If we had tried to make peace like we had tried a few times, it would have spelt disaster for not only this galaxy, but also the Milky Way. The Wraith coveted Earth as there new rich feeding ground. They would have done anything to reach and even managed a few times before we destroyed them all together. We have many allies in this galaxy and having people on Earth that know of what we do and help us when we travel there helps us to a certain point. It's when people who aren't supposed to know about us and figure it out anyways that things start to get a little crazy." _Mr. Woolsey said._

"I think we all understand a little better now. But why is Abigail allowed to do all this stuff without adults watching her every move?" _Tony asked._

"Abby likes to be independent and even though she was watched when she was younger, she always seemed to sneak away and find the most beautiful and secluded spot in the city ever. She even managed to sneak onto one of the Jumpers a few times before we went off-world. But we always caught her. She wanted to see what her aunts and uncles did that she couldn't do. That's why she doesn't want to leave. As soon as she and Torren get old enough, they wish to become SG team members and I'm seriously thinking that they should be." _Dr. McKay finished._

"Well that's a first McKay." _Teyla said._

"They're good at what they do. They exercise three times a week if they are busy with other stuff. Granted exercising with Ronon normally lands one of them in the infirmary, but who doesn't land there when they spar with Ronon. They help everyone out whenever they can. I mean take the harvest Festival these past few weeks. They didn't have to take all of our kids with them, but they chose to do so because they knew that the younger kids needed to get out of the city and they knew that we needed some time away from the kids. They've taken on more responsibility since they were ten then most kids have ever had to take on. Especially when the war was coming to a close. They know more than anything what it feels like to be afraid for there lives, yet they never showed any fear when they were taking care of the younger kids. They deserve more than anything to become part of an SG team. Besides, they know all the rules and can out shoot almost all of us. Even Ronon has a hard time keeping up with them when they are on the shooting range. And he's the one with the gun that kills in one shot."

"He does have a point Teyla. I mean, they've been beating me more and more now that I'm preoccupied with helping the team keep peace and rebuilding the home worlds that were completely destroyed by the Wraith."

"Alright, that is enough for the time being. I believe the Agents would like to get some rest so, if you don't mind, you'll be escorted back to your quarters for the remainder of the afternoon and then you'll be escorted to the Mess Hall tonight for dinner. I'm sure you'll fit in well once you get used to how things run around here. And I'll make sure that Abigail spends some time with you Mr. DiNozzo. I know she has much to show you."

"Thank you Mr. Woolsey. We'll see you later tonight."

"Yes, you will."

Gibbs and the rest of the team members were escorted back to there quarters where they could get some rest, but Ziva couldn't just sit there and do nothing. So she got up and telling Abby that she was headed to the gym, left with her escort. What she found in the gym was not something she was expecting to see.


End file.
